


Pie-Eater

by BowTy_TheWritingPupper



Series: Random Prompt Oneshots [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Random prompt, first in the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowTy_TheWritingPupper/pseuds/BowTy_TheWritingPupper
Summary: I'm starting a series in which I take random prompts from random places and write about them for your pleasure.  This first prompt is as follows: “The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming”.





	Pie-Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Random First Line Generator on Writing Exercises.co.uk. Hope you enjoy!!

The urge to interrupt him before he had finished was overwhelming. The pie-eating contest was in a week and Nate was in the final stages of his training. Currently, he was at ten and counting. As his loyal sister-sister-in-law, I felt it my familial duty to support him through his bizarre endeavor.

Despite my initial reservations, I couldn't exactly find anything wrong with his uptake of this classic American challenge. In the ten weeks he spent preparing for the task, he retained his fit physique with regular exercise and an admirably healthy diet- outside of the pie eating, or course. His husband and my brother, Darren, did not appear to have a problem with it either. He remained as supportive as he could from a distance. Darren couldn't stomach sweets in even the mildest of contexts. The sheer amount of pie his dear husband had been shoving in his gullet repulsed him to watch. After their third training session, Darren enlisted my help in the affair. I was originally worried about his health, but Darren agreed to make sure to take care of his base health as long as I took care of his training.

I wasn't in charge of much as I helped him train. It was mainly just moral support and holding the timer as he ate. I would occasionally be put in charge of picking up the pies from the local bakery- thirteen dollars a freaking pie- until my kids got ahold of it one faithful trip and I was permanently taken off pickup duty.

Speaking of which, the three were sitting next to me and across from their uncle- all in various states of shock. Apollo, the oldest, watched in a state similar to my own. His mouth was hung open in disbelief as the pie rapidly disappeared before his hazel eyes. Occasionally, he would produce was sounded like a disgusted dry-heave, but we had yet to have dinner so no one feared any actual vomit. Artemis, Apollo's younger twin by seven minutes, was leaning across the table and loudly cheering Nate on. She herself had quite the sweet-tooth, so a chance to witness such a spectacle was right up her alley. Whereas Apollo and Artemis were twelve years old each, my youngest child Alexi was seven. He sat closest to me, being held in my arm with the stopwatch propped right in front of us. After the first minute or so, he ceased his fruitless struggle in my grasp and sat back into my chest. Each time I let him watch his uncle train, he would attempt to snag a piece of pie for himself. He would make his signature attempt each time, but he became content to sit back and watch after he soon tired.

I had to split my focus before containing Alexi, holding the timer, and curbing my bile. It seemed that my Darren and I were similar on the sweet intolerant front, I just had a larger limit. I wanted to stop Nate in his tracks, if not for my sake for his own. Irrational fears took root in my stomach and in my mind. What if his stomach bursts? What if he had a heart attack right there? What if he passed out due to high blood sugar? The incessant questions stormed within my mind and mild panic set in. A fierce debate sparked within my mind. Not even a full second after it started did I decided that I would stop him. I opened my mouth to interject in his eating.

My heart also stopped as he reached out and pressed the stop button on the timer.

The room was quiet for a bloated pause. The children were silent and still as they eyed their uncle. His mouth- painted slick and golden by the pies- remained opened as he took in deep breaths and released them in ragged heaves. The veins in his clean hands bulged as they flexed themselves into fists beside the mostly empty pie tin. Bits of apple slide out of his humble beard and back into the remaining pie. I held my breath, ready to grab the phone to call an ambulance if needed. His eyes- slightly reddened and focused on the wood of the table just beyond his tin- looked nearly maddened. The room felt uncomfortably stiff.

A boisterous burp filled the modest dining room around us. As suddenly as it went silent, the room was once again replete with noise as they reacted to their uncle's emphatic belch. His roaring laughter would only barely be heard over the noises of faux-disgust the kids uttered as they rushed to his side. Artemis ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Apollo, giggling- though he himself would describe it as a manly chuckle- ran and attached himself to his uncle's muscled arm. Alexi made a bee-line for the pie.

"Eww, uncle Nate!" Apollo laughed in his ear. I winced slightly as I imagined it in my own ear. Nate did not seem bothered by it.

"Yeah! Say excuse me!" Artemis demanded from his other side. She rose as his shoulders did as he continued to laugh.

Nate finally seemed to calm down the more he indulged my children. Somewhere along the way, he licked his teeth clean of pie and let his white chompers sparkle in the charming yet genuine smile that probably drew my brother in. He rose his hands in mock surrender and let out an overexaggerated sigh for show.

"Fine. Excuse me." His smile never left his face. The kids let out another bout of laughter- even Alexi around a mouthful of pie- and I found myself engaged in their fun as well. As we all shared in the laugh, I caught sight of the ten pie tins stack on the side and the three fresh pies on the other.

Whether he won or not, he had the whole family to cheer him on. And I was always happy to help.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and shares are appreciated. I really hope you all enjoyed the read and come back for more! Have a great one!


End file.
